


If the Shoe Fits

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, Dancing, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Laughter, ML Secret Santa, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: It was only natural that Adrien couldn’t go. Marinette thought Adrien would have known better than to spontaneously ask anyone to a dance, let alone make so many loud and excited plans that the whole class could hear. By the end of the month, everyone knew Adrien Agreste was going to the Boys’ Masquerade with Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a pink tux and mask—her favorite color—and that she was going to have the best night if it killed him. If she had known he hadn’t even asked permission yet, she wouldn’t have let herself get so excited. Now, it was the night before the masquerade and she was date-less.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireMadd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMadd/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for Cheshiremadd! I meant to post this on Christmas day, but here it is a few days late... hope you like it!

It was only natural that Adrien couldn’t go. Marinette thought Adrien would have known better than to spontaneously ask anyone to a dance, let alone make so many loud and excited plans that the whole class could hear. By the end of the month,  _ everyone  _ knew Adrien Agreste was going to the Boys’ Masquerade with Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a pink tux and mask—her favorite color—and that she was going to have the best night if it killed him. If she had known he hadn’t even asked permission yet, she wouldn’t have let herself get so excited. Now, it was the night before the masquerade and she was date-less. Adrien had encouraged her to at least go and dance with friends—he wanted it to still be the night he’d promised—but they all had dates of their own, and she would only be a pitiful extra. 

Ladybug still regretted having to turn Chat Noir down beforehand, but being the only girl who arrived with a mask would make the Cat and Bug pair obvious from the start, and fans would be crowding around them for the rest of the night. Both Marinette and Chat Noir would be alone on the same night, once again. She wondered if she should go to the masquerade just in case Chat Noir had decided to go alone—if she found him, at least they could keep each other company. 

Which was why she was caught completely off guard when Chat Noir leaned against her balcony railing, pursed his lips, and asked, “What if  _ I  _ took you to the ball?” 

The answer would have been a simple yes had it not been for one concern. “Won’t people start trying to guess who you really are?” 

“Don’t worry, my real name will be the last one on people’s minds,” he answered quickly as though he had been begging for the question, “not that anyone would care, without my cat ears I’m just another guy in a mask. And I’ll be in black, I’ll blend right in.” 

* * *

One would think it was fine to say yes, which was why Marinette did. She looked forward to a nice evening with one of her best friends. There was no hesitation when they came to an agreement and he left to meet Ladybug for patrol. She felt happy when she transformed and made her way to their regular spot. That was before the realization sunk in. 

“What’s eating at you, Bug?” Chat Noir traced circles with his thumb on the back of his left hand, holding back his excitement when he heard Ladybug sigh. 

She rocked back and forth as she hugged her knees to her chest, “It’s about the masquerade…” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly changed your mind. I’m afraid I’ve made other plans, My Lady,” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ladybug chuckled, “What… had a backup from the start?” 

Chat Noir grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from rocking, “No! I actually didn’t think I would bother going anymore either but…” 

“It’s ok, I’m kidding. We would have gone as friends.” 

“Right…” he let go of her shoulder.

“ _ Is  _ there someone else you’re going with?”    
“Yeah… a girl I’ve been suppressing feelings for, I think. I don’t know, it felt really natural to set my sights on her. And suddenly there was a rush I—I really hope you weren’t hoping for a different answer.”

Ladybug stared at him. Suppressed feelings… a sudden rush? Was he starting to like ‘Ladybug’ and ‘Marinette’ at the same time? Things were already complicated enough with her own feelings washing back and forth between Adrien and Chat Noir, and it seemed like Adrien was in a similar situation. Marinette had no idea who Adrien’s first choice would have been, but it was clear from the weeks he spent moping through the school day that he had been rejected. Despite everything, she didn’t feel like a second choice. It wasn’t until Adrien was feeling better and looked at Marinette with a new-found joy that he made his decision. It was what Marinette had been waiting for for years, and it almost stopped her shifting gaze toward Chat Noir cold in its tracks. Almost. 

How long was she supposed to put up with Gabriel’s interference? If Adrien was being controlled up until now, what was going to happen when they graduated? Just how often would she be able to see Adrien? At this rate, it felt like Adrien would never be her boyfriend until they were adults. Even then, maybe they had to wait until Gabriel died of old age. It was getting exhausting. Maybe this meant Ladybug was finally ready to stop brushing knuckles with Chat Noir, and start holding his hand. She had a lot of thinking to do, which was why going to a masquerade with him as friends was the best option.

She had been disappointed that Ladybug had to say no and that Chat Noir was possibly going to give up on her right when she was ready to give him the answer he was waiting for. But now… that wasn’t really something to worry about. 

“I couldn’t change my mind even if I wanted to, Kitty, it’d be fun but it’s not the kind of attention a hero should have,” Ladybug looked away momentarily, “I’m actually going with someone else too, and my nerves are getting the best of me.” 

Chat leaned closer, “Oh? What could possibly make you nervous? Is your date  _ so _ dreamy?” 

“You know what? I think he’s beyond dreamy, he’s my hero,” she smiled.

He smiled back, “I’m sure you’re his hero too. So what’s the issue?”

“The issue is we’re going to a ball, and I can’t do ballroom dancing for the life of me.”

“Please, you’ve always been light on your feet, Bug.” 

She snorted, “Are you about to show off how good you are at everything right now?” 

Chat Noir shrugged, tilting his head to the side, “Not at all,” he jumped up suddenly, “but if it’s dance lessons you need…” 

“That’s what I thought, you dumb cat,” Ladybug grinned and reached for Chat Noir’s extended hand. 

He helped her up and grabbed her waist, “Ballroom dancing is nothing to brag about, it’s easier than tying your shoes.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t even use shoelaces, I wear flats most of the time,” she sighed, taking in her surroundings. A flat roof, city lights, and green eyes she was never supposed to drown in. She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling the chilly nighttime breeze, “I’m not so sure about this.” 

“Why? Because the dance is tomorrow? Because you’re embarrassed?” He eased her into the footwork simply by pulling her along first.

“It’s a lost cause,” Ladybug tightened her grasp on Chat Noir’s raised hand and continued to stare at her shuffling feet.

“That can’t be true,” he spun her around and heard her squeak. “Paris itself would be lost without  _ you _ . Surely you can handle a little pattern.” 

“Maybe a  _ stitching  _ pattern…” Ladybug muttered.

“You’re basically going to do the opposite of what I do… sort of. When I take a step back, you take a step forward. Try to chase me, we’ll always be toe-to-toe,” Chat Noir slowed down to take a step back, waiting for Ladybug’s foot to follow. He brought his left foot back and across from his right foot, then let his right foot meet his left foot. Ladybug reflected his movements. “Perfectly graceful as usual, My Lady; now how about trying to speed it up.”

Chat Noir stepped forward with his left foot and continued the steps at the full pace. Ladybug smiled to herself as they moved in a small square, the repetitive steps catching on quickly. 

“I’m going to start spinning, ok?”

“Uh…”

“Relax, the movements are the same, you just have to turn your heel slightly every step.”

“Ok…”

He guided her along as she watched his boots intently, her warped reflection making silly faces at her. The turning itself was easier than expected. Being a leader, she forgot how much of a relief letting someone else lead was. “Ok, I admit this isn’t so bad, thanks to you, Chat.”

“I’m touched,” he laughed, “but you know you have to look at your partner, right?”

Ladybug blushed, pulling her legs away from the ground and looking Chat Noir in the eye. “R-right, I forgot.”

“That’s alr—you’re stepping on my foot…”

“I know! I’m sorry I—aCk!” Ladybug stumbled as she tried to adjust her stance.

Chat Noir dipped her to play off her embarrassing fall, “I’m ok, I have steel toe boots. Let’s just hope your partner does when you’re wearing heels. Or are you wearing flats?” 

“Heels…”

Chat Noir snorted, “Let’s keep practicing.” 

“Shut up! Whatever happened to easier than tying your shoes?!” Ladybug frowned as they continued to dance.

“It’s not my fault you stepped on my toe again,” he smirked.

“Dang it!” 

“It’s ok,” he tilted her back once again, “I’m sure your partner will catch you gracefully as well.”

“Your boots are slippery…”

“Well, you aren’t supposed to step there…”

“I—it’s hard to tell how far I’m supposed to step!” Ladybug stole a glimpse to the ground to save herself from another slip-up.

“Look me in the eye,” Chat Noir became serious again, “you need to connect with your partner to read the next move.”

Ladybug watched him closely, letting her focus fall deeply into his eyes. She spiraled into a forest of green and went exploring. The forest was warm and encompassing, there was nothing to see but the richly-colored leaves. Even the canopies covered the sky above. Suddenly, Ladybug was very aware of how infinite the forest was, and could think of nothing other than the mysteries the trees held. There was no way of knowing what was out there, but there was an overwhelming awareness that something was looking right back at her. 

She shook her head and looked away, “I’m sorry, I can’t look you in the eye. Not that deeply… it doesn’t help.” 

“Do tell,” Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut as he bit down a smile. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she realized how close Chat Noir’s face was. He wasn’t hunched over, she was taller. She looked down and found both of her feet on top of his. “Oh no! I really am a disaster… see? I told you I would never make it in time for tomorrow night.” 

He chuckled softly, placing his hand on her cheek, “Hey, your my favorite dance partner yet. If your date doesn’t like the way you dance, tell him it’s his loss.” 

She shrugged, “Somehow, I think I’ll be ok anyway.” 

“I’m glad,” he pulled her in for a hug and stroked the top of her head, “good luck, Buginette.” 

“That’s my specialty anyway.” 

* * *

Marinette squeezed her hands as she approached the entrance of the ball revenue, arms linked with the hidden-in-plain-site Chat Noir. “I forgot they’ll have Adrien’s name down and they probably won’t let you in! Or  _ worse,  _ they’ll mistake you for him!” 

Chat Noir cringed momentarily. She had no  _ idea  _ just how much worse it would be if people confused him for Adrien. “Are you sure it’s his name?” 

“Well, he’s the one who added our names to the list of couples.” 

He nodded to the door, where a student waited with the guest list, “Let’s give it a try anyway. We’ll play it by ear.” 

She frowned as she walked with him and waited to be found in the booklet after giving her full name. 

The student read a line on the page, “Marinette plus one outside guest. Ok, you can go in.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed as her mouth gaped, “W-wha…”

“Thank you,” Chat Noir smiled, pulling a very confused Marinette into the ballroom. “I’m sure he decided not to write his name down as a backup,” he whispered to calm her down. It was convincing enough for her to nod sadly and continue walking into the crowd. 

The room was flooded with colorful clothing and masks. Chat Noir was amongst the very few that had a fully black get-up. He wore a black theatrical mask with intricate golden details, a black tuxedo with a dark gray shirt, and a golden-yellow rose pinned to his chest. Luckily, according to other students, he looked more ‘Chat Noir-inspired’ rather than the real thing. No one mistook him for Adrien either, as they were well aware that he wasn't coming and had planned to wear a bright pink tuxedo. And if anyone ever asked, Chat Noir had a good fake name to use. 

“Why did you want your fake name to be Felix?” Marinette wondered as she sipped her sparkling fruit juice, “is it the name of a relative?” 

“Uhh… you know, like… Felix the black cat?” Chat Noir coughed. 

“Oh…” she nodded slowly, “makes sense.” 

Chat Noir pouted at the silence that followed. “You know, we haven’t hit the dance floor at all yet, don’t you want to dance with me?” 

“I mean… we  _ can,  _ it just—”

“Then let’s go!” he grabbed Marinette’s hand and ran to the center of the room. 

Marinette looked at the twirling couples around her as Chat Noir brought her close and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t expect anything fancy from me.” 

“Everyone is doing the same dance, Princess,” he smiled. 

“Well, don’t expect me to dance in a fancy way!”

“I don’t expect anything but a good time with you,” he said, taking a step forward and sweeping to the side. 

She followed as prompted, glancing down every now and then. Every time she looked, she was blatantly reminded of the one thing she feared the most. Chat Noir wasn’t wearing steel-toed shoes. The dance would continue well if she could keep her glances disguised well. 

Her focus didn’t leave her with much time to converse. She gradually became painfully aware of how warm his bare hands were, and how she’d never seen his hair swept neatly away from his face, or how she’d never seen his real eyes. It wasn’t long before she was barely looking up at him at all, looking to the side with a red face. 

“You wish I were Adrien, don’t you?” 

She whipped her attention back to him at the sound of his hurt voice. “What do you mean?” 

Chat Noir shrugged, “You haven’t really been looking at me, and you look kind of strained. It’s ok. I’m sure he wishes he could be here for you, too.” He studied her worried expression, “No, no, I’m not offended I promise! What I mean is—OUCH!” 

“Oh, shoot! I’m so sorry! I—wAAA!” Marinette’s ankle gave and let her fall to the side. 

He tightened his grip on her waist, leaning forward to turn her fall into a dip. They stayed that way for a while longer. He gasped softly. “I’ve got you…” he didn’t blink, “...My Lady.” 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
